


Birthday Prompts

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Animal Transformation, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Professor Tony, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Loki and his kid<br/>2. Loki/Tony/Jarvis<br/>3. Historical AU<br/>4. Frosted Pepperony<br/>5. Odin and Loki<br/>6. Animal Transformation<br/>7. Love at first sight<br/>8. Fluff<br/>9. Professor Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsugath

**Author's Note:**

> Tsugath:  
> Happy pre-Birthday, mine is in 2 weeks:) How about Loki and any of his kids interacting on Earth? Tony can be involved or not, up to you.

Tony knows he probably shouldn’t be here, not when he sees what is going on. He should just turn around and leave before Loki notices him. Of course this is his thought train after he gets over the fact that Loki is talking to a huge fucking snake.

“Mummy!” the snake hisses when it sees Loki, the voice so thick Tony is only just able to make it out.

“How have you been, Jor?” Loki asks. His voice is loving. Tony can’t help but think there must be completely different person before him because Loki doesn’t sound like that. He’s angry and sassy and destructive, never gentle or soft.

“Lonely,” the snake admits. He bumps his nose against Loki’s hand, and Tony is sure if snakes could smile Jörmungandr would be doing so.

“I am sorry I did not visit sooner. I do not wish my enemies to know where you are.”

“If they try to hurt mummy I will swallow them!” the serpent hisses. He opens his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, taller than Tony himself. The kid could probably swallow the Helicarrier in one bite…okay, maybe two.

“No, Jor,” Loki sighs sadly. “Then they will just think you are dangerous and they will hurt you. That would make mummy very sad.”

Jörmungandr closes his mouth, once more rubbing his large head affectionately against Loki’s hand. “I don’t want to make you sad, mummy. I’ll be careful.”

“Good.” Loki smiles at him.

Tony is now wishing he really had left. It would be so much easier to continue fighting Loki if he could only think of him as a heartless bastard.

“Man of Iron, why do you not say hello to my son?”

Oh yeah, he definitely should have left.


	2. Batsutousai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batsutousai:   
> OH! OH! Tony/Loki/Jarvis. The rest of the team meets Jarvis. (And maybe find out about Loki smexing it up with Tony. And Jarvis.) Because CRACK.

“Uh, do I want to know why Loki is feeding some random blond ice cream in the middle of the meeting room?”

Tony sighed at Clint’s question, waving his hand for the archer to sit. “All in good time, Barton. All in good time.”

“I still don’t understand why you are so surprised,” Loki said as if he were commenting on the weather.

“The situation is not something of a daily occurrence. Of course sir would be surprised,” the blond responded.

Tony sighed again when Clint’s eyes widened in shock. “Is that Jarvis?” He turned to the Trickster. “Did you seriously turn Jarvis human?”

“I thought it would be amusing,” Loki answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And now you see why I called a meeting,” Tony said just as the rest of the team walked in.

“Brother,” Thor boomed, “why are you feeding that man mortal sweets?”

“Because I can, Thor.”

Thor scowled. “I do not approve of you doing such things when you are in a relationship with the Man of Iron.”

Of course Tony knew he could take care of himself, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t touched by Thor’s protective attitude. It was kind of endearing.

“That’s Jarvis!” Clint’s voice was an octave higher than normal. “Oh my god! OH MY GOD!” he shouted when Jarvis turned his head. “You two have been fucking him, haven’t you?”

Tony wondered for a moment how Clint could have known that before he saw the giant hickey left on the AI’s neck. He groaned. “Loki, was that really necessary?”

“Mmm, yes, I believe it was.”

“Worth it?” Bruce whispered to him.

Tony couldn’t help but grin. “You have no idea.”


	3. Everfascinated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everfascinated: For the birthday prompt: FrostIron in the century(ies) you did focus on? :D Feel free to throw in Pepper or Jarvis if the dynamic works, but don't feel like you have to force it. I'd accept even Bros!Tony/Loki with some of your awesome historical knowledge backing it!
> 
> Historical AU: Aftermath of the Battle of Bosworth Field

“Your Majesty, that would be the one I told you of,” Anthony Stark told Henry, nodding toward the captured prisoner with the horned helm.

Henry, soon to be King Henry VII, glanced at the prisoner. “Then go,” he ordered. “Quietly,” he added in a hiss as Anthony backed away.

Anthony bit his tongue to keep back the witty retort. It did not do to show impudence to a king. “Where do you think you are taking him?” Anthony snapped at the soldiers who were leading Loki from the battlefield.

The two started in surprise. “Sir,-“

“That is Your Grace, you impudent pig!” Anthony shouted, doing his best impression of a noble, (the fact that he was a noble helped), and perhaps enjoying it just a little too much. “Take him to my tent. I will question him there.”

“But, s- Your Grace-“

“Do not question me,” Anthony ordered before spinning on his heel. He grinned cheekily as he went to attend to other matters. The fact that Loki would make him pay for the wait later did not deter him in the slightest.

When he finally entered his tent hours later he was immediately greeted by Loki’s dark glare. “This is the thanks I receive for helping you,” he hissed.

Anthony smirked, swirling the wine in the golden cup he held. “I take it then that Northumberland’s inaction was partly your fault.”

“He was wavering in his loyalty. I simply tipped the scale.”

Anthony slowly walked over to the dark haired man. The soldiers had tied his hands behind his back and left him on Anthony’s cot. He placed the cup to Loki’s lips, allowing the dark haired man to quench his thirst. His eyes greedily drank in the sight. “You are lovely like this. I might not even untie you tonight.”

Loki chuckled darkly. “Careful, Anthony. Sodomy will cause you to lose your head.”

Anthony forced Loki’s chin up, one knee on the bed. “When has that ever stopped us?” 


	4. lita-of-jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lita-of-jupiter:   
> you are accepting prompts I’ll ask…frosted pepperony with the theme “public exposure”

Pepper groaned and covered her face with her hands. “I can’t believe this. I knew I should not have let you two talk me into it.”

“I do not understand the problem my dear,” Loki said, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him on the couch until she let her head rest on his shoulder. She didn’t remove her hands. “You look ravishing.”

Pepper groaned just as Tony laughed. The inventor leaned over the back of the couch, resting his chin on the top of Loki’s head. “Honestly Pepper, I don’t know why you’re so surprised this happened? I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“I hate you both,” she whimpered into her hands.

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Tony said, taking a sip of scotch. “You certainly seem to like us in that video.”

Pepper spread her fingers to peek out at the video playing on the screen. A few days ago she, Tony, and Loki had attended a party. The two assholes, as she was currently calling them, had convinced her to participate in an activity that one really should not be participating in at someone else’s party, or in someone else’s guest room. Of course the guest room had a hidden camera. Of course the footage had “accidentally” been leaked.

Now the talk of the internet was Tony Stark’s smoking hot sex tape, featuring his CEO Pepper Potts, and the God of Mischief Loki.

“I still say you need to teach me how to do that,” Tony said as he continued to watch the tape. Loki had done something with his fingers that could not fully be seen, but caused Pepper to throw her head back and release delightful little gasps.

“Mmm, I believe that technique requires demonstration.”

“Well I am a willing student.”

“I can’t believe you two! We get this kind of negative public exposure and all you can think about is sex! That’s what got us into trouble in the first place!”

Tony moved over to Pepper, massaging her shoulders. “Everyone already knows. Why should we stop now?”

Before she could respond Loki demonstrated his wonderful finger technique. Pepper moaned and bit her lip, tilting her head back. Tony took full advantage and leaned down to kiss her, while Loki worked the buttons on her blouse.


	5. 9shadowcat9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9shadowcat9:   
> For a prompt how about Loki's dragged back to Asgard expecting execution and Odin instead acts like a concerned father instead? (You know, like scolding him instead?) If this is done in front of the Avengers can you add their reactions? ^^' Thanks.

He is led immediately to the Allfather’s chambers. Those who see them move at frightening speeds to avoid them, well, avoid him. The Warriors Three and Sif send him glares when they pass in the halls. Loki responds was a cruel smile. It couldn’t be seen through the muzzle, but the crinkles under his eyes clue them in all too well to the familiar action.

He schools his face into an unreadable mask as Thor opens the doors and pushs him into the King’s chambers. It brakes almost immediately when his arms are suddenly filled with his crying mother. And no matter what happens Frigga will always be his mother. “Loki, oh Loki, my precious child. What has happened to you?” she whispers, her hands framing his face. The tears on her face are the only thing that could have made him feel guilty…and they do.

“Loki.” Loki stiffens again at the Allfather’s voice. This is the moment he has been dreading, but he will face his sentence with dignity. If Odin wants to kill him Loki will not give him the pleasure of making it easy.

Frigga moves aside for her husband. Odin looks down at his adopted son with sad eyes. Loki flinches back when the Allfather reaches for his wrist, but Odin holds on tightly. Loki barely managed to hide his surprise when the manacles drop to the floor. They are quickly followed by the muzzle.

“Loki,” Odin pulls him into a hug, holding on tightly. “I am sorry,” he whispers in the Trickster’s ear.

Loki wants to flee, to run from his adopted family, but he knows that it is not possible. “I have always considered you my son, just as much as Thor.”

“Liar,” Loki hisses back.

“In many things yes, but not in this. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I will always call you son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest will be posted when I come back from classes.


	6. darkfoxkirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darkfoxkirin :   
> I am SOOO sorry for writing so late, but I had school work that was piling up and I just finished. Can you write a frostiron about one of Loki's spells messing up and turning all of the Avengers into animals? Including Loki himself a little bit later. Tony can be a raccoon, Loki a fox, Steve an armadillo, Thor a golden retriever, Natasha a cat, Clint a hawk (of course), Coulson a raven, Bruce a bear, and Fury can be a kamodo dragon. You can twist the story however you want after that. Thanks!

Tony releases high pitched squeaks which pass for chuckling as he pats Bruce’s nose. Bruce seems to have accepted the situation and is just lying on the kitchen floor. Thor seems to think it will be fun and joins in, only to be swatted away by a large bear claw. The Thunderer turned golden retriever’s tail stops wagging as he slinks over to Loki who ignores him.

The Trickster sits on the couch beside black cat Natasha (well mostly black, there are two spots of red near her ears). Loki himself had become a black fox, who is currently glaring at raccoon Tony as if this is his fault. It’s not! Okay, so he had been the one to distract Loki, but how was he supposed to know that the Trickster’s spell would turn them all into animals when Loki lost control of it. He had just wanted a kiss.

Raven Coulson is perched on the TV watching over them. Clint, who of course got turned into a hawk, will occasionally land next to him only to be smacked in the head by Coulson’s wing a minute later. He then takes off flying around the room again. He won’t approach Natasha for once. She watches him like she’s waiting to pounce, and not in a playful way.

Fury sulks, and he is sulking no matter how he protests, as he wonders around the room, patrolling the perimeter of the room. Steve has finally given up trying to help him after he fell over for the third time and Tony had decided to see what would happened if he rolled the armadillo Captain around the room. His fun had been stopped when Coulson had swooped down to peck at him.

“Tony?” They all look up when they hear Pepper’s voice. “Where is everyone?” The living room suddenly sounds like a barn yard as everyone tries to warn her in their animal voices. But Pepper crosses the room’s threshold and suddenly there is a bunny in place of the CEO.

Tony wonders forward as Pepper looks around the room in confusion. He sits back on his hind legs and pats her fluffy head. Pepper glares at him, but its intensity is lost in the cuteness.


	7. Sealcat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sealcat:   
> FrostIron, Love at first sight, Tony fall in love with Loki when Loki is in his Jotun form. Hope this is ok? :-)

Tony isn’t sure how he feels about Fury adding another member to the team. They work rather well together as they are. Adding someone else has a high chance of messing up their dynamic. Or maybe it’s just that Tony wants to be difficult.

Of course he knows having another super powered alien on the team would be helpful, but if he and Thor don’t kill each other that is. The fact that their two races have been at war for millennia might be just a tiny problem.

He hears the new guy’s voice before he even enters the meeting room. It’s seductive and mischievous, and is he discussing physics with Bruce? Okay, that’s kind of hot. Uh-uh, nope, that thought needs to be purged from his mind. Sleeping with a teammate is not a good idea.

He was planning on making a grand entrance, really he was. But the site of blue skin all wrapped in gold leaves him speechless. Someone should have warned him the new guy is absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. No, seriously, someone should have warned him.

Bruce raises an eyebrow as Loki tilts his head. Tony tries very hard not to stare at that long neck. “Anthony Stark, I presume,” that voice purrs.

Tony manages to recover himself somewhat, enough to flash the Jotun his signature winning smile. “At your service, gorgeous.”

Loki looks to Bruce who nods. “Yes, he is always like this.”

Loki smirks at him and Tony feels his heart skip a beat. (No, nope, that did not just happen. Tony Stark does not do serious feelings.) “Then I look forward to working with you, _Tony.”_

Oh he is in so much trouble.


	8. ms-ravenheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ms-ravenheart:   
> honestly? I just want fluff and cuddles… but that’s the last chapter talking…

“Hey.” Tony grabbed Loki’s wrist as the Trickster attempted to leave the bed. “You should stay.” When Loki glared down at him he added, “Just this once.”

“Stark, we do not have a relationship.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle.”

“Cuddle?” Loki looked as if someone had just dared to slap him across the face. “I do not _cuddle_ , Stark.”

Tony still refused to let go. He knew Loki could easily escape his grasp if he wanted to. Tony was taking it as encouragement that he wasn’t. “One hour.”

Loki eyed him wearily. “Five minutes.”

Tony sighed and gave Loki’s arm a tug, pulling him back down onto the bed. “Let’s just skip the negotiations and say fifteen minutes.”

“Fine,” Loki bit out.

Tony was glad when Loki laid his head on his shoulder. It meant the god couldn’t see the ridiculously happy grin plastered across his face. He’d probably be gutted for it. Or throw through the window again. That was not really an experience he wanted to repeat.

Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s back, fingers weaving into dark hair. Somewhere around minute seven he began massaging light circles on the Trickster’s scalp, earning a small sigh. The grin that had faded from his face came back in full force as Loki snuggled closer to him.

He knew it was a bad idea, he knew pointing it out was not the smartest thing he could do, but he did it anyway. “Babe, it’s been twenty minutes.”

Loki was silent for a moment. “Stark, if you stop I will cut off your fingers and wear them as a necklace.”

Tony chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head. “You have to admit, I’m a genius.”

“I have to do no such thing…This is rather nice though,” he mumbled into Tony’s shoulder.

“What was that, babe? Didn’t quite hear you.”

“I said: I will destroy everything you have ever loved.”

“I can’t really see you trying to destroy yourself.”

Loki stiffened in Tony’s embrace. Hesitantly the inventor began massaging Loki’s scalp again. He gave a sigh of relief when Loki slowly relaxed once more. “Mine,” Loki whispered, wrapped an arm around Tony’s chest.

Tony was pretty sure he could live with that. 


	9. resoan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> resoan:   
> Not super thought-out, but…Tony as a teacher. You know, really sarcastic but super-hard tests (cause he’s so damn smart). Run with it, I really don’t care what happens here =’D

Tony leaned back in his chair, not bothering to hide his smirk from his students. Only ten had made it into the class, and only six of those had made it to the first test. The test his class was now taking...or having a mental break down about. One girl was crying. Another boy was just banging his head softly on the desk.

It shouldn’t have made Tony grin, he wasn’t a mean person (okay, he kind of was), but he did. He always loved seeing which students had the stubbornness to make it through his class. Almost everyone who made it to the end of the class passed, but hardly anyone made it to the end of the class.

The smirk faded from his lips when Peter Parker stood and threw his bag over his shoulder. He walked to the front of the classroom and handed Tony the test. Tony just looked at it. No one, _absolutely no one_ , had finished one of his tests before. Peter had not only finished, there were still thirteen minutes left. Tony felt a little offended.

“You get a hold of the answer key?”

“Do you even keep an answer key?” Peter snapped back.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but leaned forward to take the test. Of course he didn’t keep an answer key. He knew all the answers without having to look at something so trivial. “Dismissed, Parker.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he walked toward the door. The glares of his fellow students followed him.

Tony flipped through Peter’s test, grading it mentally. As he did the smirk came back. Parker was good. He might actually have a student able to keep up with him for once. And then he came to the second to last question and chuckled softly. Parker had gotten one wrong.

It wasn’t that he was a mean person (okay, he kind of was), but it made him feel like he hadn’t lost his touch.


End file.
